


LxLight High School AU

by forgottenjeevas



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenjeevas/pseuds/forgottenjeevas
Summary: Light is the genius of his school. So what happens when a new guy shows up?Slight angst and depressing themes/backstories in later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Light Yagami. The straight A student who never failed to impress his teachers. Everyone looked up to him, but he didn't seem to care. He was kind of a loner, which he seemed to prefer. He had a few friends, but was mostly silent the whole day, from the first bell to the last. He had been this way for the past several years, making excellent grades in school and being distant. But no one really had the curiosity to say anything about it. Well, surely all the onlookers were curious, but they never approached the brown haired boy.

But then something strange happened. Something that never happened in the little town he lived in. A new student arrived. News and rumors spread like wildfire around the school before first hour was over with, and only a few could tell the rumors apart from the actual facts.

"I saw him in the office this morning." A girl said, polite and smiling as always. "He seemed nice."

"Have you seen him?" An older boy countered, chastising the brown haired girl. "He's just freakin' weird."

With a sigh, the girl hung her head in defeat. It was best not to argue with the upperclassmen. She knew better.

Light lifted his head in interest, eavesdropping on the table neighboring his own. New student? Weird? His curiosity peaked, and he spoke for the first time that morning. "Did you talk to him?" He asked the girl.

Shocked for more reasons than one, the girl nodded, smiling again. "I did. I asked how he was doing."

"And?" Light prodded, irritated already. This is why he didn't talk to people. They couldn't compete with his intelligence.

"He just looked at me for a second before nodding. I think he was just scared. It is his first day after all."

The door opened, ever so slowly, with a small creak, making every student turn their head in anticipation. They would be lucky. They got to see him first. The teacher even stopped, turning to his right to see who was standing at the door. "Ah, you must be the new student. Don't be shy, come on in."

A few seconds passed, and then a boy emerged from the shadows.

Light's first thought was that he was indeed weird. Strange. His back was hunched, his demeanor definitely shy... But there was something else there. Something hidden underneath.

The boy didn't look at anyone, keeping his eyes on the teacher as he put a thumb to his lips. "No need to be shy. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Black hair hung in the boys pale face, and he hesitantly turned to the class, dead silent and waiting. "Please call me Ryuzaki."

That first sentence Light heard from the boy- Ryuzaki- made him curious. And intrigued. He spoke monotoned, as if he didn't have social skills whatsoever. Who knew? Maybe he didn't. Maybe he'd been homeschooled his whole life.

"Have a seat wherever you find an open seat." The teacher said politely, turning back to the whiteboard and scribbling notes.

Ryuzaki appeared to be having an internal battle with himself, not wanting to continue and just run back out of the classroom. But he conquered his fear, taking a seat in the only available spot in the room. Right next to Light Yagami.

Light couldn't help but stare at the newcomer with nothing less than surprise. What the heck? Ryuzaki was sitting in his chair oddly with his knees pulled up to his chest. Like someone would curl up into a ball whenever they felt sad...

"Is something the matter?" Ryuzaki met Light's eyes, black eyes locking on brown.

Light shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate on the notes, but found himself wanting to keep looking at the boy. He really was weird, that much was obvious. But what didn't make sense was if he was doing this on purpose. Just to get attention.

Could he be that kind of person?

Maybe.

Ryuzaki again had his thumb to his lips in deep thought, staring at the whiteboard. His black eyes seemed to be soaking up every bit of information in the room...

No.

He wasn't an attention seeker.

'Ryuzaki... He seems to do these strange things for a reason. Now what that reason was remains to be seen.' Light thought, frowning to himself. 'But I will figure it out.'

\-------------------------------------


	2. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff at the lunch table.   
> Not good at writing summaries haha

Light Yagami sat at his usual table, all alone the way it always was, and began opening his lunch. It wasn't like he disliked the school lunches, but... the food wasn't as good as a home cooked meal. He loved his mother's cooking, so he had packed a lunch ever single day since he could remember. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember ever buying a lunch from school. 

 

With a shake of his hand, a rather odd thing, his spoon landed on the floor of the cafeteria. He leaned over to pick up the utensil. Light had to keep from sighing in irritation. What was wrong with him? Surely his mind was cleared of everything. 

 

But it wasn't. Deep down he knew it. His mind was stuck on the new boy. It wasn't like he was obsessed, but he couldn't stop thinking about Ryuzaki. The new boy had the whole school wild with rumors already, and the day was only half over. This new kid was the center of attention. And it would probably stay that way for a few months. In a small town like this, it was normal and to be expected. 

 

"Excuse me." A voice brought Light back from the present. 

 

Looking up, Light noticed the baggy blue jeans first. Then the long sleeved white shirt, and the pale skin. It was Ryuzaki.

 

"Oh, um, Ryuzaki." Light said, sitting up and leaving his spoon on the tile. "What are you doing?" He mentally scolded himself. What else would he be doing but eating? "I mean, do you want to sit down?" 

 

Ryuzaki didn't seem to notice Light's stupidity. He sat in the empty chair across the table, curling his body into a ball just like he had earlier. What was with this guy? "Thanks..." The black haired boy said, seeming to still be shy.

 

"Don't worry. This place is pretty cool once you get used to it. It's the teachers you have to worry about." Light said, laughing a little. Okay, that was weird. Was that even him laughing? It didn't sound like his voice.

 

"Oh, I'm not worried." Ryuzaki stated matter of factly. "I was just wondering if you had any candy."

 

Really? That's what he came over to the table for? Searching for candy? Didn't he know candy wasn't that good for you? "Oh? Have you had any actual food yet?" Light questioned. Not meaning to be rude or offensive, but it came across as both. 

 

"No, of course not." He didn't seem fazed. Was this how he normally acted, or was this all for show? Being the new kid at school, he could make himself popular in an instant if he really wanted to.

 

"Well, I don't have any candy for you Ryuzaki." Light chuckled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

"You're lying." That deep monotoned voice countered. 

 

Damn. What was this guy? A policeman? 

 

"I saw you pull it out of your bag earlier. And you don't seem like the kind of guy who would eat desert before normal food, so I'd say you haven't eaten the candy bar yet." Ryuzaki said, his expression not changing at all. Had he even blinked this whole time?

 

Light was hesitant to answer. "So what if I do have a candy bar? Why would I give it to you?" 

 

"I thought we were friends..." Ryuzaki actually sounded hurt. Through the monotone, he was clearly hurt. He could put on a mask all he wanted, but Light could see through it. He was hiding something. 

 

"Oh..." Light managed, frowning to himself. He'd only spoken one sentence to the guy, and they were supposed to be friends? 

 

"That is, if you want to be friends. Light, was it?" Ryuzaki added quickly, the mask back on. 

 

Light paused. He could be friends with this new guy. But he hardly knew him yet. And with that mask he hid behind, it would be hard to get to know him at all. 

 

Light Yagami let a small smile creep onto his face. He (though he wouldn't openly admit it) wanted a friend to talk to. He didn't like being alone all the time. "Sure, Ryuzaki. I'll be your friend." He unzipped his lunch bag and extracted the bar of chocolate. It was all he had, and the raven boy clearly wanted it. 

 

"Knock yourself out." Light laughed, handing it over to the boy who eagerly snatched it.


	3. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot picks up quick here, so sorry. But it will get better in the next few chapters!

_Ryuzaki. How can I begin to describe Ryuzaki?_

 

Light Yagami sat down at his computer desk, unusually exhausted after the day at school. Powering up the small television on the side for background noise, Light couldn't help but sigh. Nothing made much sense anymore, and all because of one person. With all of the things he had planned for the future, he didn't want to be stressed out if he had the choice. The news was on, just like it was every night when he got home from school. The news was the same, some robbery or other crimes being reported.

 

Over the past few years, Light hadn't changed much, especially when it came to his lifestyle. Every morning, he would wake up at seven o'clock, eat breakfast with his family, and head out to school as his father went to work. He would wave goodbye to his mother and sister, promising he would have a good day. Then he went to classes, come home, and study. And on days he had prep courses, he would come home after those around ten. Nobody really ever texted or called him, and he didn't mind that. He was busy, so it was easier to have no plans with friends. Not like he had any.

 

So it was completely unexpected when Light's phone rang, the noise stifled by his jacket's pocket. _Unknown Number._ With an eyebrow raised, Light clicked the accept button and brought the phone to his ear. All seemed silent as he waited for someone he knew to prank him. That was what most of the people he knew did in their spare time. They called it a game.

 

"Kira." The voice on the phone was scrambled, and if Light didn't know any better, he would say that it was L. "I have means to convict you and sentence you to life in prison. At this point in time, you have two options."

 

Light blinked once, then again. Who was calling him? Why did someone think he was Kira? "Listen, whoever this is, stop trying to prank me. I'd appreciate if you didn't call me again." With that, he waited for the person on the other end to respond, though he wanted to hang up. But part of him was curious as to what the person had to say.

 

As if the person was ignoring him, they continued, "Either surrender yourself to the police, or I will have no choice but to make this public. And I will notify your family of your true identity."

 

Light frowned, the room seeming to grow colder by the second. "This isn't funny, knock it off!" He wanted to hang up, but something held him back. "I'm not Kira!"

 

"I believe I understand how hard it must be to confess, but I assure you that it's the best option for you." Light scowled, growing irritated now, "But I'm not Kira!"

 

The voice didn't hesitate. This had to have been planned, meaning it wasn't a prank call. Someone actually thought he was Kira. "I want you to follow my instructions to the letter, Yagami. Go to school tomorrow, and pretend like everything is normal. Meet Ryuzaki in the cafeteria as usual. Say nothing of this encounter. If you do, I will know, and both of you will be eliminated."

 

Light Yagami blanked out momentarily, his mind trying to process this information. This didn't make any sense. Someone thought he was Kira, and planned on killing him if he told anyone? But more importantly, they said they would 'eliminate' Ryuzaki... That couldn't happen. Ryuzaki didn't have anything to do with this... Unless he's Kira...

 

The boy got to his feet, walking over to his window and peeking out the curtain. Nothing unusual, just the street with a few cars on the curb... "Whatever this is, I'm sure we can work something out. Ryuzaki has nothing to do with this, so leave him alone. If you think I'm Kira, then why don't you arrest me?"

 

Nothing made sense anymore. This man couldn't be L, he was simply too dark, even chaotic, if Light thought hard about it. Imagining a person for the voice, Light could see the crazed look, the deranged personality. Maybe even on drugs. Whoever this was, they had to be stopped, no matter what. They couldn't be allowed to hurt anyone, especially someone innocent like Ryuzaki.

 

"Why? Tell me why you want to do this!" Light was cracking under the pressure, his whole body tensed up, his heart beating faster than normal.

 

"Simple." The voice replied, not seeming fazed in the least by Light's outburst. "I want 'Ryuzaki' to pay. I want him to suffer."

 

The voice was fainter now, like the person was farther away from the phone. "L... You're dead." There was quiet laughter, a pause, then louder laughter. And it made Light's skin crawl. That sinister laughter that's close to _manaical_ , yet not. Before he could react, there was the sound of a gunshot, and Light dropped his phone as the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter (most of them are haha) but I'm trying to add more things to make it interesting.


End file.
